


The freebie list

by Moonbridge400



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Freebie list, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbridge400/pseuds/Moonbridge400
Summary: As Jess leaves Lena's office, she drops her freebie list.  Discussion about it will allow Jess to guess who would be on Lena's list. And let's be honest, we all know... Except maybe Kara. But she is about to find out.





	1. Intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This not-so-subtle chapter as for only goal to introduce the second chapter aka "the smut". The rating will change to EXPLICIT. My other fic is a slow burn and I needed to free my head from this idea. Sorry, (Not sorry).  
> Update : this has a plot now, smut will be in chapter 4. Can't fight with inspiration.

When Kara exited the elevator to Lena’s office, she noticed Jess wasn’t at her desk. _She must be in Lena’s office,_ she thought. She glanced at her watch and noticed it was already 12h05. She decided to knock without waiting for Jess’s return.

_Knock, Knock._

“Come in, Kara,” said Lena, who was eager to have lunch with her girlfriend. She turned toward Jess and said, “ that’s going to be enough for now, you can take your lunch break. We’ll resume at 1 pm.”

Jess just nodded, picked up her folders and started to walk toward the office’s door. As she crossed path with Kara, a piece of paper slipped from one of her folders and fell on the floor.

Jess was already gone when Kara picked it up so she gave it to Lena, not wanting to get her eyes on what could be sensitive information. They agreed to keep a wall between their jobs so it wouldn’t impact their relationship.

Lena took a quick look at the paper and frowned. This was definitely not work-related.

              FREEBIE LIST

  1. Chris Hemsworth
  2. David Beckham
  3. Ryan Gosling
  4. Orlando Bloom



Hoping to catch Jess before she left, Lena called her on the intercom, “ Jess,  you dropped something in my office. If you’re still there, you can come to pick it up. I think you’ll want to get it back”, said Lena.

A couple of seconds later, Jess was back in Lena’s office, walking quickly toward Lena’s desk, “ Oh thank you. I was looking for it. I wanted to finish it on my lunch break.”

“ If it’s not too indiscreet… What’s a freebie list ?” asked Lena, curious. She handed the list back to Jess.

“ You never heard of it? The concept is from an old Friends’ episode. A freebie list is a list of 5 celebrities who, should the opportunity arise, one is allowed to sleep with without it being considered as cheating by your significant other. My boyfriend and I thought it would be fun to write our lists and share them together."  said Jess while picking her list from Lena's hand. “ I didn’t think I would have trouble coming with names, but I’m stuck at 4. Any ideas ?” asked Jess on a whim.  Jess was looking at Kara, waiting to see if she had any suggestions.

“ I… hmm! Actually, I don’t… hmm,” stammered Kara, unable to formulate an articulated answer.

Lena came to her help, “ Don’t ask Kara, she a hopeless romantic. She needs to have feelings for someone before she feels any attractions at all,” said Lena. She extended her hand to caress Kara’s and added, “Which I think is endearing.”

“ Of course, I should have known!" said Jess thinking that was SOOO Kara.  "What about you, boss? Ideas ? ” asked Jess to Lena.

Without giving time to Lena to answer, Jess lifted her eyes to the ceiling. She slapped her forehead like she had an illumination. She started writing on her list while saying,  “ Why didn’t I thought of that before.  It was so obvious, I should have asked you before. Thanks for the idea.”

Jess look satisfied with her list now complete.

“ Wait, what? I didn’t say anything! How do you-" started Lena.

“ No need, I already know who would be at the top of your list, and it turns out they’re on mine too," said Jess. She showed Lena her list to see her reaction, which would confirm if she guessed right.

As soon as Lena read the fifth name Jess just added, her cheeks started to turn red. Jess didn’t need more to confirm her intuition was right.

“ See, I knew it !" said Jess, happy to see she guessed right.

Lena felt on the defensive and tried to deflect, “ You’re not even gay! Why would you put her on your list ?"

“ I know, right ! That just proves how hot she is. And really, you have nothing to be ashamed of... I think Supergirl must be on everybody’s list," added Jess.

It was now Kara’s turn to feel her cheeks turning red.

Which didn’t go unnoticed by Jess. “ Hey, it turns out Kara may have eyes too, after all. Look at her."

Lena looked at Kara and saw she was redder than a tomato, and that raised interrogations she didn’t expect to have.

Jess felt a tension building between Lena and Kara and decided it was time for her to take her leave.

“ You two must have so much to talk about. I’m going to leave you to it... see you later boss,” said Jess. She quickly escaped the office.

Leane turned to Kara. “ Was Jess onto something? Why were you blushing? Is it because you like Supergirl too?” asked Lena. Lena didn’t know what to think of that, did it mean Kara also had the feeling for the girl-of-steel. How could she compete with a superhero?

“ No! I don't..." stammered Kara, trying to reply without revealing too much about her secret identity. "Jess was wrong ! Believe me, I don’t !” said Kara, on a firm tone. Lena could hear in Kara’s voice that it was the truth and it made her relax a bit. But it didn't explain why Kara was flustered so she waited for the rest of the explanation.

Kara felt herself panicking.  What could she add after to that? What could explain her reaction?    _I can’t have a crush on Supergirl because I’m Supergirl?_   That didn’t feel like a viable option. So she started to improvise, against all advice Alex had ever given her in her life.

“ It’s just that hearing you say that you have a thing for Supergirl made me think… Cosplay!" said Kara, hoping Lena would buy it.

“ Do you mean ‘roleplay’?  Like when we roleplayed Elphaba and Glinda ?" asked Lena. She smiled at the memory.

“ Yes, that’s what I meant" replied Kara, glad Lena was buying her explanation. "You know... Except for this time,  I won't have to take 3 showers to remove all the green makeup from my tights,” added Kara.

“ That wouldn’t have happened if you had agreed to play Elphaba, like I suggested,” retorted Lena.

“ I’m not complaining, it was definitely worth it. I’m just saying I could do without the make-up this time,” said Kara. “ But only if Jess was right…  Sooo, was Jess right? Would Supergirl be on your freebie list ?" asked Kara, trying not to sound too interested.

“ Don’t read too much in it. I don’t want a freebie list. You’re the only one I want to sleep with. But Jess’s intuition was not wrong. Supergirl is my type.  I suppose it could be exploited in a roleplay situation.” said Lena. She seemed to be on board with Kara's idea and to be convinced by Kara’s explanation.

Kara tried to keep calm even if she felt like she was digging herself a hole from where she wasn’t sure she could escape. The diversion was working but at what cost. Kara couldn’t decide if this was a horrible mistake or a great opportunity.

“ Ok, I’ll think of something and I’ll surprise you,” said Kara. This would give her time to come up with a plan.


	2. The surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is going to be a little bit longuer than anticipated. But, I mean, can you have too much preliminaries ? Humm, I don't think so!

A week later. Kara was at Lena’s office door, mustering up the courage to come in. She felt a mix of nervousness and excitation. She also had last minute doubts.

Was she so excited about the idea of making love to Lena as Supergirl that she couldn’t see the risks she was taking? Or did she put herself in this situation because, on a subconscious level, she wanted Lena to find out about her? She had to admit she was tired of keeping her double-identity a secret, she didn't want to lie to her anymore. But there was this little voice inside her, telling her it was too risky. Was this roleplay idea a way for her to expose the truth without feeling guilty about it?

No matter the reason, it was too late to change her plan anyway. Come on, Kara. You've made your bed, now lie in it. Not hesitating anymore, she opened the door.

Lena was working late in her office when she heard the sound of the door opening. Looking up, she was surprised to see Kara instead of Jess. Kara was wearing a long raincoat with a scarf. _That's strange, it was sunny all day,_ though Lena. Kara closed the door behind her, locked it and stayed face to the door.

“ What are you doing? Where’s Jess? Why aren’t you looking at me ?“ asked Lena.

Not answering Lena’s questions, Kara started unbuttoning her coat.  She let it slide slowly from her shoulders to the floor, revealing a bright red cape.

Lena gasped.  “Oh my god! “ She feels a shot of arousal going straight to her core as soon as she saw the red cape and realized what Kara had in mind.

Before Lena could recover from her surprise, Kara put the lights off. The office fell in the penumbra, the only source of light was the moon shining through the open blinds. The stripes of shadow created by the blinds made it difficult to see across the room, the details were now hard to discern.

Taking advantage of Lena’s shock, Kara started walking toward the window, her cape undulating behind her. Each step brought more light to the costume, revealing how perfectly it fitted Kara's body under the pale light coming from the moon.  Kara had used the second version of her supersuit, Winn later designed a better one but she kept the unused version. It was looking different enough so you couldn’t confuse it with the real one, but also similar enough to keep the illusion realistic.

Lena felt hypnotized by the view of Kara in a Supergirl's costume, walking across her office. She noticed the crest was lacking and the boots weren’t the same.  But other than that, the illusion was near perfect. She swallowed hard while gripping the arms of her chair, unable to move a muscle but not losing sight of Kara.

“ I told Jess to leave, we need to speak, you and I, Miss Luthor,” said Kara, in character. She was facing the window, looking at the view of the city. She had her arms crossed on her chest in a classic Supergirl power pose, which made her arm look even more sexy than usual. The effect on Lena was immediate. Lena had to look at Kara’s neatly tucked hair and glasses to remind herself it wasn't really the girl-of-steel who had strolled in her office, but her girlfriend. Kara had obviously put a lot of effort in this, and Lena appreciated it. She certainly didn't want to ruin the opportunity so she decided to play along and act as if Supergirl had indeed just walked into her office.

“ What do you want to speak about ? “ asked Lena, fighting to keep her voice under control. All this scene looked very real and her body was reacting accordingly. 

“ You know, every time we’ve met in the past, there was always this imminent danger. I could never take the time to do what I really wanted to do. Or should I say, what we both really wanted ?” said Kara.

“ Oh, and what do you think that is ?“ said Lena, arching an eyebrow at how presumptuous Kara was, while she was playing her Supergirl role.

Kara let a deep laugh exit her throat: “ Come on, Miss Luthor, do you realize who your talking too. You can try to deny it, but your body can’t hide anything from me.   Don’t you know I can hear it when your heart beats quicker as you see me? I can see how your pupils grow slightly wider.  I can hear your breath hitch when I adjust my grip on your hips as I’m holding you.”

“ You’re taking all this out of context, all those reactions could be provoked by fear or adrenaline. They don’t prove anything… “ said Lena, trying to deny without being very convincing. She was starting to get confused. How could Kara know that? How her body had reacted to Supergirl in the past. Obviously, she didn’t KNOW, she was making a hypothesis. But her hypothesis felt too close to the reality for her comfort.

 “ Is that so? How do explain that when I land on your terrace, I know the exact moment when your brain registers it’s me. I know because your body reacts to my presence and I can smell it, ” said Kara, before turning to face Lena. “ Just like your body is reacting right now, Miss Luthor. And this is not fear, this is lust. The only thing you could fear right now is how much you want me,” said Kara with confidence.

The last comment gave Lena goosebumps and sent another jolt of arousal directly to Lena’s core. She struggled to swallow her saliva. In a vain effort to regain control over her body, she stood up. If Kara wanted to play it like this, she wasn’t ready to give up without a fight. Because even if she fantasized about Supergirl, she wasn't ready to admit that she would do anything the girl-of-steel would ask her.

“ Why are you telling me this? What do you want? … “ said Lena.

Not saying anything, Kara pulled on the rope that controlled the blinds and closed them, creating more shadow in the room. She left just enough glimmer to see the furniture but also enough darkness to conceal her traits. Kara pulled the pin that was holding her hair bun.  Her hair fell in a cascade of curls on her shoulders taking the same shape as Supergirl. She waited a moment to let the image hit Lena. She saw Lena unconsciously licking her lips. Satisfied with her effect, she started to walk toward Lena, creating a perfect illusion of Supergirl's shadow in movement. In the penumbra of the room, Lena wasn't able to see the difference anymore.

Lena's heart started pounding a little bit quicker with every step. She felt her blood pounding in her head. Her breathing was short and laborious.

Lena was the first to break under the pressure. She turned to the side and looked away, not able to confront the shadow anymore.  She had to grip her desk when she realized her legs weren’t as stable as she had expected. She hoped she managed to hide how affected she was, even if Kara hadn’t even touched her yet.

Kara moved behind Lena, she put a hand on each side of her and approached her mouth from Lena’s ear. She was careful not to touch her. Except for the cape, which went brushing on Lena’s bare legs causing her to shiver.

“ You asked what I want? I want what your body promised me without words,“ said Kara directly into Lena’s hear on a low hoarse tone.

Lena felt like her arousal had created a fog in her brain. She couldn’t say if it was Kara or Supergirl that was causing all those sensations, but she knew she was on fire. In a last bit of pride, Lena refused to let the Girl-of-Steel just take what she wants so easily.

“ If you think you just need to show up here to make me fall at your feet, you're wrong, ” said Lena in a last effort to keep a shred of dignity.

“ Tell me to go, tell me you don’t want me as much as I want you and you have my word that I’ll leave and never bother you anymore,” added Kara, before standing still, waiting for an answer.

Somehow, hearing Supergirl admit she wanted Lena as much as Lena wanted her made Lena lower her last defense.  Lena could feel the heat from Supergirl’s body behind her. She felt Supergirl's warm breath caressing her neck and it was making her crazy. She didn’t want to play anymore. She was tired to deny her attraction.  Giving up all resistance, Lena turned around. She put her hand on the strong shoulders before her and pulled Supergirl into a kiss. There was the answer to Supergirl's question.

It started slowly, their lips brushing as if it was the first time. But the kiss quickly became heated, their lips moving with more pressure and their tongues starting to explore each other. Lena felt her cheek make contact with a pair of glasses and she broke the kiss to remove them and discarded them on her desk.

“ You won’t need those for what I have in mind,” said Lena.

“ And what would that be ? ” said Kara with a smirk.

“ You claim that you used your super-smell, super-hearing, and super-sight to find out the truth about me. Would I be right to assume you also have super-taste ? “ asked Lena, provocative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you like this. Next chapter is on the way. Even I can't wait !
> 
> For those who don't remember the 2nd supersuit version: https://i.imgur.com/aysRvvC.png


	3. The Dream that started it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, I've hit the worst writer's block with this story. I wrote 7 versions of this before it made sense. Instead of a being only smut, as advertised, now there's gonna be a plot. (and maybe a sequel) Sorry for the wait. But now, the story is finished and one chapter will be totally smut, promises. The longest part was making the plot believable. Proofing shouldn't be too long. And since I'm on vacation, from work and school. The full story will be available in the next 2 weeks.

That last comment was Lena’s last effort to regain some control over the situation. For a moment, she forgot she was not in the presence of Supergirl and she fought her attraction as she would have in the real world.   _Like she HAD to in the real world_. 

But it was absurd to fight it now. She realized she didn’t have to.  She was allowed to give in, to let her lust for the girl-of-steel take over. In fact, she was more than allowed, it was the whole point of this! 

But if that was the point, why did she felt so guilty about it? Lena couldn’t lie to herself, she knew where the guilt came from.

Thinking back, she’d say that the first time she dreamed of Supergirl was the night after Supergirl rescued her from her fall from her office balcony.

After that event, she dreamed of Supergirl most nights.  In her dreams,  instead of leaving her on her balcony and leave, Supergirl let Lena’s feet touch the ground but didn't let go of her. Instead, she kept her strong arms around her. Her piercing blue eyes looking at hers. Lena's fingers would start going through Supergirl's soft blond hair, silently giving her permission to take the next step.

... And it would happen, Supergirl would kiss her. Softly, as if she waited for this moment to happen for too long.

At least, that’s how the dreams started… but every time she dreamed of this, the dream lasted a little longer. After a while, the kisses turned into something more physical. Supergirl pushing her against the wall, deepening the kiss. Weeks after that, 2 strong caressing hands were all over her. And a week after that, the action moved inside, progressing toward the couch while kissing, without breaking contact until they fell together on the couch.

And with every passing week, the caresses became bolder, and less of Lena's clothing became involved.  

When she was still single, the dreams didn’t really bother Lena.  To be honest, she enjoyed them. She was rather frustrated when she inevitably woke up before the end. She never got to remove Supergirl's suit.

But things changed when she started dating Kara.

The dreams didn’t stop, but they didn’t feel so good anymore. Instead, they made Lena feel like she was cheating on her girlfriend in her dreams. Why couldn’t she make these dreams stop, aren’t you suppose to have some sort of control over your dreams? She didn’t want to have sexy dreams about someone else.

She suspected that’s also why she couldn’t move on from her attraction to Supergirl.  How could she? When every night, her sleeping mind forced her to revisit her attraction for the girl-of-steel, over and over.     ~~~~

Maybe if she allowed herself to live her fantasy until the end, she would be able to turn the page on this silly attraction. And maybe those inappropriate dreams would finally stop. That's why this roleplay's timing was ideal.

But she couldn’t go through it with this feeling of guilt in the pit of her stomach. She needed to make things clear with Kara before she could abandon herself completely.

\-------------------- 

Kara’s grip had tightened on Lena’s hips and she was leaning forward to capture back Lena’s lips.

Lena put her hand on Kara’s chest to stop her while she still could think clearly.

“Wait-“  

Kara froze, waiting for Lena to talk. To explain why she asked her to stop.

“Just so we’re clear… If we’re going to do this, you need to understand I will also be playing a role. You play Supergirl, and I play the role of… Well me. But if I was single. Believe it when I say, I would never cheat on you.  The only way this encounter would happen is if Kara wasn’t in my life.”

“And no breaking out of character once we begin ?” added Lena.

Lena was trying to convince herself that she would be able to resist Supergirl’s advances if she needed to. Convince herself that the only way she would yield is if she was single. But the truth was, she wasn’t so sure about that. She hoped that saying it out loud would help to appease her guilt.

Kara was quick to play along, showing Lena she understood what she meant.

”I would never try to seduce a woman who’s already involved with another one, that’s against my principle. And I have no doubt you could resist me if you wanted to, Miss Luthor. You have the strongest will I’ve ever seen. But I have a feeling that it’s not what you want. And that’s why I’m here, to give you what you really want.” said Kara, staying in her Supergirl's role.

Kara always knew exactly what to say to soothe Lena. And Lena felt like she could relax, she could let go of her guilt and enjoy herself. ~~~~

“Hum so you admit you’re trying to seduce me ?” replied Lena, trying to act cool but feeling her arousal was quickly coming back.

“Oh, I’m more than trying,“ said Kara before whispering into Lena's ear. ”I believe I’m succeeding.” To prove her point, she sucked softly on Lena’s earlobe, sending a shiver through Lena’s spine.

Satisfied with her effect, Kara took a step back and asked.

 “Now,  I’d like to use my mouth for something more… interesting…” said Kara. She looked down and grazed the inside of Lena’s thigh with one finger, making crystal clear where she intended to use her mouth.

The light touch made Lena's heart skip a beat and she gulped while licking her lips in expectation.

“Unless, you have something else to add ?” added Kara, teasing.

Lean was still recovering from the spark Supergirl had just ignited in her belly with her touch and couldn’t articulate an answer.

 “That’s what I thought! Enough talking,” said Kara.

And without delaying anymore, Kara resumed kissing Lena.


	4. The roleplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is...just in time for Christmas.  
> Note the change of rating to EXPLICIT. This chapter is NSFW and not safe for a family party. You've been warned.

In a flash, Kara’s hands were under Lena’s thighs, lifting her from the ground and walking them toward the couch. Lena instinctively holds herself on the strong shoulders before her and crossed her legs behind Kara’s hips.  Lost in the kiss, Lena didn’t record how effortless Kara was able to walk them both in direction of the couch. Kara could barely contain herself. She had to refrain herself from exceeding the maximum speed a human could reach in this situation.

When they reached the couch, Kara made a 180 degree turn on herself and sat slowly, without breaking the kiss. Lena was now on top of her, straddling her lap. Their lips exploring each other with passion. 

Not having to hold Lena anymore, Kara was now free to let her hands explore Lena's body.  Kara’s hands were everywhere, setting on fire every body parts she touched. At the sensation, Lena whimpered softly in Kara’s mouth and she pulled herself closer to Kara.

Kara's hands moved from Lena’s back to her hips, then her thighs, then her bare legs.  On her way back up, Kara’s hands stopped at Lena’s waist and pulled Lena’s blouse out of her skirt. Next thing Lena knew, Kara’s hands were now under her blouse, caressing the soft skin of her back, causing Lena to feel small jolts of electricity running through her skin.

Kara never ceased to be amazed at how soft Lena’s skin felt under her fingertips. She couldn’t get enough of it. She took her time while caressing the soft skin of Lena's back.  Drawing circles on the lower part of her back. Following the natural arch of her back that she loved so much.

Slowly, Kara’s caresses moved from Lena’s back toward the front. Her hands were following the path of Lena’s ribs and stopped just under the fabric of her bra. She played with the band a moment, sliding her thumbs under the elastic and moving them under it. When Lena started to protest at the teasing, she removed her thumbs from under the elastic and cupped Lena’s breast with both hands instead.

Kara massaged Lena's breast softly over the fabric of the bra. She could feel Lena’s nipples getting hard at the contact of her warm hands and she started to make circles around them with her thumbs.

At the feeling, Lena’s hips bucked against Kara and she broke the kiss, unable to focus on something else than the delicious sensation of the hands over her breast. Lena covered Kara's hand with hers, making sure she wouldn't move away.  

“Mmmmm! Yes! “ moaned Lena. Her hips started a slow grind on Kara’s lap on their own accord.

Kara started to kiss Lena’s exposed throat, nipping and sucking with enthusiasm. Lena moved one of her hand to embed it into Kara’s hair and the other one to hold herself on Kara's shoulder. She enjoyed how the softness of the curly hair contrasted with the ruggedness of the supersuit.

The fabric of Kara’s costume felt so much like the one she held on to when Supergirl caught her in real life. She could feel the same texture in the clothing and the same strong muscles under it. It would be so easy to forget it was Kara’s mouth on her, trailing slowly downward. The illusion was so perfect.  All her senses where telling her it was Supergirl. With the arousal climbing rapidly, she felt her rationality slipping away.

Kara’s mouth trajectory has been stopped by Lena’s blouse.  Kara removed her hands from under the blouse to grip it on each side. Lena was about to protest the interruption when she heard.

“So, Miss Luthor, how much do you like this blouse?” whispered Kara in Lena’s ear. Lena felt the caress of her warm breath in her ear followed by the feeling of soft lips nibbling on her earlobe. The frustration she just felt evaporated instantly, washed away by a shot of arousal direct to her core. It was like being on a roller coaster. Lena’s brain was in a fog and she had trouble to focus her thoughts.  It took her a couple of seconds to understand the question and to find an answer that would resolve her frustration.

“I couldn’t care less.” she finally answered, understanding what Kara had in mind.

A few seconds after, Lena felt her blouse being ripped open, buttons flying in every direction.  _Kara is much stronger than she looks, she ripped it like it was made of paper!_ thought Lena. But the thought quickly vanished once Kara’s hands went back to resume her caress on her breast.

Kara’s mouth also resumed her trail of kisses on Lena’s throat, slowly going in direction of Lena’s breast. Her pace was torturously slow but she eventually reached the cup of her bra.

Kara managed to unclasp Lena’s bra swiftly, wanting to get better access to Lena's breasts. Lena was more than happy to raise her arms to allow Kara to remove completely her bra.

Kara finally put her mouth on Lena’s left nipple. Teasing it with her lips, then circling it with her tongue while caressing the other breast with her right hand. She made sure to give each nipple the same treatment. The sensation of the hot and wet tongue on Lena’s nipples was simply too good to be true. It felt so good, it was intoxicating.

All of Lena’s senses were in overload, she couldn't think anymore. She was losing contact with reality, and she couldn’t get herself to care.

 _So what if for a moment I only focus on what I feel, it feels so good and I’m tired of fighting it_ , thought Lena. After all, this was Kara's idea. That was the last thing she thought before she relented control. She put her brain on hold and started to focus only on her body.  She let herself be flooded by all the marvelous sensations Supergirl was causing in her body.

Liberated from her mind fighting to keep in touch with reality. Lena’s arousal reached a new high. Her hips were still grinding on Kara’s lap, but her movement had been restricted by her skirt since she begun, preventing her from going as low as she wanted. She could no longer tolerate it.

Kara felt Lena’s frustration growing at each unsuccessful attempt to get more friction. She went to her help, unzipping the side of Lena's skirt, loosening it enough so she could slide her hands between the hem of the skirt and Lena's thighs. She moved both hands along Lena's bare thighs, lifting the skirt by the same occasion. She only stopped her course when she reached Lena's panties. Her hands were now holding firmly Lena's buttocks. 

Free from the constraint of her tight skirt, Lena was finally able to lower herself fully onto Supergirl's lap. For the first time, Lena could feel her core making contact with Supergirl’s skirt. She could feel the front flap tickling the inside of her thighs and she couldn’t get enough of this sensation.  The soft caress of the fabric inside her tight was even better then she dreamed. She firmly held at Kara’s shoulder to have more strength in her hips movement, hoping she would reach enough pressure. But it was never enough pressure for Lena, and she was desperate for more.

Kara noticed Lena’s attitude had shifted. She was more intense, more frantic and more desperate. She never saw this side before. Where did that come from? Not that she was complaining.

" Come on Supergirl! Focus! It feels like I'm doing all the work here..." said Lena, noticing her partner had spaced out for a moment.

That was it!  The way she said her name, the tone she used, the subtle hint of taunting… Lena only used that tone with Supergirl. Kara doubted Lena was even aware of it. That was the cause of Lena’s new attitude. In Lena’s mind, she was about to fuck Supergirl.

Kara put her hands on Lena’s hips and stopped her firmly in her track.  

“You won’t tell me that twice, Miss Luthor,” said Kara, something in her tone clearly indicating she was taking control.

In a swift movement, Kara lifted Lena and laid her on her back. Then, she positioned herself to be on top of her. She rested on one elbow on the side of Lena’s head.

Lena was about to protest being flipped so offhandedly when she felt Supergirl’s leg slip between hers and apply firm pressure on her center.  When she felt Supergirl’s strong quad flex against her core, she completely forgot why she wanted to object.

Kara could feel the heat radiating through Lena’s panties. She started to move her body back-and-forth holding the pressure of her leg where Lena wanted it the most. Each movement caused Kara’s breast to rub against Lena wet nipples, creating just the right amount of friction.

“Is this better?” asked Kara.

“Yesssss, so much better!“ replied Lena, gripping Supergirl's back and sinking her nails in the cape in a desperate attempt to anchor herself.  Her arousal had skyrocketed, and her brain had melted. She wasn’t able to think coherently anymore, she just knew she didn’t want this to stop.

Kara went back to kiss Lena. Their tongues were dancing together at same rhythm Kara was grinding. And Kara was keeping her rhythm steady and strong. Just enough to make Lean lose her head a little bit more every minute, but never enough to allow her to release the pressure that was building in her core.

Lena hooked a leg around Kara's hips, trying to increase the speed, hoping it would push her over the edge. But she had no power over the rhythm imposed by the strong hero over her. All she got was the caress of the soft fabric of the cape against the skin of her leg.

“Stop trying to impose the rhythm, Miss Luthor. If you want something, you just need to ask nicely,” said Kara.

Lena wasn’t in the mood to argue.

“Please Supergirl! I need more!” she said.

“See? That wasn’t so hard!“ replied  Kara. “As you wish, you know I can’t refuse you anything.“

Kara started to increase her pace until she heard a series of moans falling from Lena's mouth. Lena had her eyes shut hard, her head tilted backward from the pleasure, completely exposing her neck.

Kara couldn't resist the invitation. She started to suck softly on the pulsing point before her, careful not to leave a mark even if the temptation was strong.

Using both her hands, she made small circles over each of Lena’s nipple. In this position, her weight would normally crush Lena, but when you can fly, it's not a problem. And Lena was too far gone to notice this small detail. 

Lena's moans became a series of short laborious breath and she was holding onto Kara’s shoulder so hard that a normal human would get bruises.

 “Don’t tell me your gonna come so soon, Miss Luthor? I haven’t even tasted you yet,” said Supergirl.

“Then you shouldn’t waste time, because I can’t guarantee how long you have left,” replied Lena in a strangled voice.

 “I mean, these are goods…” said Supergirl giving a playful lick on both Lena’s nipple sending another shiver through Lena's spine. “But I think I’m ready for the main course now,” ended Supergirl.

While saying that, she lowered one hand, sliding it into Lena’s panties. She slipped a finger between her folds, soaking it into the hot wetness she found. Lena gasped and held her breath for a moment. 

Supergirl slowly removed her hand and brought the finger to her mouth, sucking on it.

“Hum, that’s perfect. Exactly what I wanted.”

As soon as she said that, she started another trail of kisses over Lena soft tummy, in directions of her ultimate goal.

While she was slowly progressing down, Supergirl moved her hand back inside the panties and started to make large circles over Lena's center, applying a little bit more pressure each time she passed over Lena's clit. Lena’s started to arch her back slightly, unable to control her reaction.

When her mouth reached the panties, Supergirl pondered her options. She chose to stop her kissing just long enough to quickly kneel between Lena’s legs. Her hands were on each side of Lena’s panties, ready to pull them away.

In that position, all Lena could see was the shadow of the girl-of-steel kneeling between her legs. A new wave of arousal hit her, making her pulse accelerate and she felt her blood pounding hard in her core in anticipation. She felt like she was about to explode.

Kara made a pause, hearing the sudden rise of Lena’s heartbeat. Lena was beyond aroused and she wasn’t in the mood to wait. The vision of a Supergirl on her knees between her legs was almost too much to bear.

“Why are you stopping ?” asked Lena, out of breath. 

“It just hit me, You never actually said it…” said Supergirl.

“Said what?” replied Lena, impatient.

“First, you said I misinterpreted your signals, then when I asked you if you wanted me to leave, you kissed me...  but you never said what you wanted from me… I'd like you to say it,” insisted Supergirl.

“You’re kidding, right? Isn’t it obvious ?” said Lena.

“I thought it was before. But you corrected me, remember? Saying I was taking things out of context. I just wanna make sure I'm not mistaken again. Just say it, what do you want from me?” insisted Kara, before waiting for an answer, not moving.

Lena should have been angry at Supergirl for throwing back her own words at her. But right now, she didn't care. She would have said pretty much anything to get Supergirl back on task. ~~~~

Lena couldn’t wait anymore. She needed to come so much. She was ready to beg if that’s what it takes.

“Fine! I want you! I dreamed of you, for weeks! After you rescued me from the fall of my balcony. Dreamed of the feeling of your hands on me, of your mouth on me. Please, make me come, Supergirl!" said Lena, nearly screaming. "Is that what you wanted to hear?” added Lena with defiance in her tone.

Kara was taken aback by the confession. She didn't expect that. It didn't matter how Lena tried to make it sounded like she was just saying what Supergirl wanted to hear. She didn't need to add so many details. Kara had the feeling that Lena had let escape more truth then she wanted.

So Lena had dreamed of Supergirl? Somehow, she felt herself become very wet, hearing how much Lena wanted her, both side of her.

“Well, you got your answer Supergirl, what are you waiting for?” asked Lena, impatient. It snapped Kara out of her reflexion.

With a sharp pull, she ripped Lena’s panties on each side, giving herself free access to what she wanted. She removed the ruined panties and discarded them on the floor without ceremony.  Even in the penumbra, she could see Lena’s folds glistening. Lena felt the cold air of the office on her exposed core. But it didn’t take long before the cold air was replaced by the warm breath of Supergirl.

Kara had her face an inch from Lena’s core, taking a little break to appreciate the moment. When she finally made contact with Lena’s center, she just slightly inserted her tongue between Lena’s folds and slowly licked her way upward, giving a little flick with the tip of her tongue on Lena’s clit at the end.  Lena’s hands flew to the blond hair between her legs. 

Kara slipped back her tongue between Lena’s folds, slowly moving up and down. Teasing Lena’s entrance, every time she passed close.  It felt so good, but it was so torturously slow, Supergirl was taking her time.

Lena was whimpering loudly in frustration, and she couldn't stop herself from trying to grind her hips to get more pressure. Kara put her strong arm over Lena’s abdomen, pinning her to the couch.

"What did I say about you trying to impose the rhythm, Miss Luthor? Just trust me, all I want is to make you feel good. But you need to be patient," said Supergirl.

Not waiting for an answer, she resumed licking every inch of wetness between Lena’s thighs. She continued her ministrations for a while, attentive at every reaction from Lena, bringing her closer to the edge while being careful not to push her over.  She wanted to build up a powerful orgasm for Lena.

After a while, she paused to ask.

“Do you want me to use my fingers, miss Luthor?”

“Yes, just please don’t stop again, please!” said Lena, desperation in her voice.

Kara latched her mouth on Lena’s clit, moving her tongue in irregular patterns and she slowly inserted a finger into Lena’s entrance. Lena was so wet, it slid inside very easily.  Lena’s inner muscle clamped at the feeling of intrusion. Kara waited for the muscle to relax before she started to pump, slowly at the beginning, but increasing her pace constantly. Her mouth still busy licking Lena clit, it didn't take long for Lena's muscle to become totally relaxed.  She inserted a second finger and continue pumping, increasing the pace progressively while continuously sucking on Lena’s clit.

“Oh God, please don’t stop, please don’t stop, please don’t stop…“ repeated Lena like a mantra. Her grip on Supergirl’s hair getting stronger as the rhythm of the fingers started to increase.

Lena was blabbing incoherent words. The sensation was gradually become too much to bear. Her back was completely arched. She was close, she felt it. Kara could feel it too by the way Lena’s walls were quivering around her fingers.

She used her thumb to replace her mouth, making tight circles over Lena’s clit every time her finger pumped. She climbed back up to kiss Lena, straddling Lena's leg. The side of her hip was pressed over the hand between Lena’s legs. Each time she rocked her hips, it pushed her fingers deeper inside Lena. It also gave herself pleasurable friction from the rubbing of the supersuit between her legs. 

When she kissed Lena, Lena moaned as she could taste herself on Supergirl’s tongue and she sucked softly on Supergirl’s tongue. This time, it was Kara turn to moan at the sensation and she felt a burning sensation in her core. Her arousal had built up since the beginning and now that she started grinding on Lena’s leg, she wasn't totally in control anymore.

Kara broke the kiss to rest her forehead over Lena’s “Rao! The things you do to me,” she breathed out. She fumbled, trying to find Lena's hand. Founding one, Kara picked it to bring it between her own legs. Pushing her panties to the side, she plunged two of Lena’s fingers inside her. She heard Lena gasps at the sensation of wetness she found.

“See, this is what you're doing to me and you barely touched me,” said Kara, her voice strangled.

Feeling how wet Supergirl was, Lena felt a bit of pride. The soft velvet feeling surrounding her fingers was amazing. Lena started to move her fingers back-n-forth inside Supergirl. Supergirl gripped the couch's arm and let escape a grunt, in her effort to stay in control. Pleased by the reaction, Lena slightly curved her fingers to try to hit the mushy spot inside.

When she did, it took everything Supergirl had to refrain herself from coming on the spot. She succeeded but she couldn’t stop herself from gripping so tight that the fabric of the couch ripped under her hand.

Kara knew she wouldn’t last long with Lena’s finger buried in her, moving in just the perfect way. She already could feel her muscle clamping at it.  The time for games was over. She needed to push Lena over the edge right now.

 “Tell me what you need, Miss Luthor. I want us to come together,” said Supergirl, her tone was much softer now. It was a request this time, not a demand.

Before she could think. The words fell off Lena's mouth.

“Call me Lena.”

Kara hesitated a split second and lifted herself a little bit before saying, unsure.

“But you said-”

“-just do it, please. Call me Lena” replied Lena. She couldn’t say why, but she knew that’s what she needed right now.  Lena pulled her back closer. She needed to feel her closer. She wanted to be surrounded by her, to get lost in her.

Supergirl's voice was barely a whisper in Lena’s ear when she replied, feverish.

“Anything you need Lena, you know I can’t refuse you anything,” before kissing her neck.

Kara started to increase the pace of her hip movement, they both were breathing hard and loudly. Lena was letting escape little high pitched moans, each more desperate than the one before.  She was holding onto Supergirl like she was holding for her life.

“Come, Lena. Let it go. I’ve got you. I won’t ever let you go… “

And that’s all it took for Lena to feel a powerful wave crashing over her. She finally tumbled over the edge. 

 “SUPERGIIIIIRL !” screamed Lena. Her orgasm hit her like an explosion from her core and like a fire running through her nerves. It ripped through her after having being built for so long. Her core clenched impossibly hard. All her muscles tensed for a moment as the wave of pleasure washed over her. Her body started to shake erratically and her mind went blank. The time seemed to be suspended until there was only this final sensation of relief. Leaving her completely relaxed after her senses had been in overload for too long.

Feeling Lena coming in her hand was the last push Kara needed. She followed Lena in the bliss of her own orgasm. She had just enough consciousness to roll on her side before she collapsed, the muscles of her body not obeying her anymore.

They were both resting, hot and sweaty. Their heartbeats, still elevated, were slowly returning to normal.

Not wanting Lena to get cold, Kara turned her on her side, so she would face the back of the couch, before spooning her. She used her cape as a blanket to wrap them both in a comfortable cocoon.

Lena just hummed in contentment and wiggled a bit to adjust herself closer to Supergirl's body.

Kara circled her tummy with her arm and hugged her softly. She gave her a couple of small kisses in the crook of her neck.

“This is so perfect, I can’t believe how lucky I am. I love you,” whispered Kara. 

Lena was still in the foggy aftermath of her orgasm, she intertwined her fingers with the hand Supergirl’s had around her.

 “ I love you too…“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you could stop reading here if you're only here for the smut. But there is a lot of question unresolved, so I have 2 other chapters coming up.


	5. The talk

It took a couple of second for Lena’s brain to register what just happened. A flash of adrenaline went through her when she realized what she just said.  It felt like she’s been suddenly thrown into a cold shower. Trying to rewind, she was probing her mind.

_I definitely felt it, but who was I talking to? Kara, or Supergirl?_

Kara felt Lena's body suddenly get tense in her arms. She heard her heart rate increase for no apparent reason. She wondered what was going on in Lena's mind to make her react like that.

 _Oh God, this was supposed to clear things up in my messy head, not confuse me even more. The plan was simple, get rid of my attraction for Supergirl. Now what? I have feelings for her too? It’s not possible, how can I have feelings for someone who betrayed me?_ thought Lena.

Every passing minute gave her more time to analyze what just happened and it just raised more and more questions with no good answers, at least no answers she wanted to hear. Her thoughts were spinning in her head when she heard Kara speak.

“So, that was… unexpected” said Kara, unsure. She hoped Lena would share what was bothering her so much.

 _Unexpected is a euphemism,_  thought Lena.

“Hum, unexpected? I would say so, yes...” said Lena. Her sentence hanged in the air, incomplete. Kara could feel her hesitation and she waited for Lena to say more.

“You were very… well… convincing in your role,” started Lena. She decided it was better to cut to the chase.” But as much fun as it was, I think we should keep this experiment a one-time-thing,” ended Lena.

Kara didn’t expect that and was disappointed to hear it. She tried to not let it show when she answered.

“Oh… ok? If that’s how you feel,” said Kara, not really understanding. She thought Lena had a good time, did she missed something?

Kara felt the need to justify herself. “I hope I didn’t push any boundaries. I know things were different than usual. And maybe it got a bit out of hand, I admit.  But I hope I didn't do something you didn't want –“

Lena stopped her.

“Don’t worry! You didn’t do anything wrong.  It just didn’t feel like I thought it would,” said Lena.

She didn’t want to explain the reason why she didn’t want to repeat the experience. But she also wanted to reassure Kara that she did nothing wrong. She wasn’t the problem. It’s Lena who couldn't deal with the repercussions.

 _I thought it would free me from my attraction toward Supergirl. And all it did was make me wonder if there is more to my dreams then physical attraction,_ thought Lena.

But that’s not something she could say to Kara. She would need to analyze that later, alone. But for now, she needed to find a credible explanation to why she didn’t want to repeat the experience.

”Do you really think Supergirl would be that dominant ? ” asked Lena, trying to bury the lead.

“ Well, I don’t know. I didn’t plan on it… but I didn’t expect you would play hard to get, either. Not when you're clearly interested. So I went with the flow and I improvised.” replied Kara.

“Playing hard to get? So, you’re saying it’s my fault? ” said Lena, on an interrogative tone. She was happy to see Kara was buying her explanation.

Kara blushed. “No! Yes!... I mean, you told me…. I’m just,” Kara was finding it hard to explain her behavior.

She took a deep breath before she articulated her answer. “ I thought, since you two are powerful women, with a strong personality. It would make sense that you both would want to… you know, be in control.”

Kara felt like she’d never blushed so hard in her life. It sounded so wrong when she said it out loud, but she remembered how good it felt so she didn’t back down.  “And if I remember correctly, it didn’t bother you that much, since you… you know…”

“Came really hard?” teased Lena. She always found it funny how Kara could be so shy about sex. It was even funnier after she witnessed her being a lot more uninhibited, only minutes ago. Even if she was only playing a role, Kara had it in her and Lena liked this side of her. She hoped Kara could channel it in the future without playing a role this time.

The crude reply made Kara want to crawl into a hole and hide in it forever. Although she was happy to get the confirmation that Lena really enjoyed the last minutes.

“Yeah that !” replied Kara, feeling her cheeks getting redder.

“So you’re saying that Supergirl would top me?” said Lena, unable to resist to tease Kara.

Kara only mumbled something that sounded like. _“ I dunno, maybe,”_ mortified by her own answer.

“I don’t understand how you are unable to talk about it, but still can play Supergirl so dominant, it’s like you are 2 persons at the same time!” said Lena, truly dumbfounded.

“I guess that I was really into character,” said Kara before trying to quickly change the subject. “If it’s any consolation, I realized I was wrong about your dynamics. I thought you were thriving on confrontation with Supergirl. But in the end, it’s not what you wanted from her…“ said Kara, on a serious tone this time.

“Oh, and what would that be ?” asked Lena.

“Not sure yet... her approbation? her acceptation? her affection? You tell me, “ said Kara.

Lena received Kara analyze like a ton of brick. She seemed to have made a lot of deduction in a very short time. And people said Lena was the genius. Well, maybe when you talk physics. But when it comes to emotion, never underestimate Kara's mind.

“And you deduce that from?” asked Lena.

“Because of what you ask me” replied Kara like it was evident. “You insisted I called you Lena, in the end, you needed… intimacy ?” said Kara, not sure yet if it was the exact way to interpret Lena’s last request.

Lena didn’t know what to answer to that. She didn’t even know what pushed her to say that. Kara took advantage of Lena silence to add more.

”Also, you told me you loved me, and you were clearly still speaking to Supergirl… “ pushed Kara.

“That’s so unfair, I just came, you can’t count that as –“ replied Lena on the defensive.

“- I'll give you that it doesn't mean exactly the words you said. But you can't dismiss it completely either. It meant 'something'. I think you felt something…” insisted Kara. “ Oh and let’s not forget that you have recurring dreams about her. That is clearly you subconscious trying to speak to you,” ended Kara.

Lena regretted her moment of weakness earlier when she let slip the fact she dreamed about Supergirl. She should have known it would come back to haunt her.

“Why do you insist so much? can’t you just drop it ?” said Lena, irritated. She was starting to lack arguments.

“I insist because I care about you. Something is clearly bothering you. I just want to understand you and help you if I can," said Kara. "If things have happened differently. If for some reason, you didn’t meet me.  Do you think, that maybe, Supergirl and you would have-“

“-Fucked ?” asked Lena.

Kara coughed a little bit at Lena's answer. “I was going to say _be in a relationship_ …  and I think you know it, you’re just trying to avoid talking about what just happened, ” said Kara, not falling in the trap.

She knew that’s why Lena was being provocative. She also knew she was pushing the limit but this could be the only opportunity she would have to know if there was a chance for them. If Lena could still love her, even after she learned she was Supergirl.

“So? Is that what is bothering you? That you could have feelings for Supergirl ?” insisted Kara.

“Hypothetically, I guess so,” said Lena reluctantly. She was tired of denying the truth and knew Kara wasn’t going to drop it.

Even if it was not the enthusiastic 'yes' Kara was hoping for, Kara couldn’t stop her heart from doing flip-flops hearing that there was hope.

“But frankly, it’s best we never got to that, that would have been a disaster,” added Lena, with sadness in her voice.

And with that little sentence, the flip-flops were crushed.

“What? why ?” asked Kara before she could stop herself, forgetting for a moment that she shouldn't sound so disappointed to hear that.

“It’s like you said, we are always fighting about something. In the past, we managed to resolve our conflict, but It was only a matter of time before we hit a fight big enough that we wouldn’t recover from it. And the fight we had about me making kryptonite to help her against Reign was the Big One,” said Lena.

“Yeah, you told me about that. It was pretty bad. But I thought you resolve that.” said Kara.

“It’s complicated… she accused me of having secrets… which I did, but so did she. When I asked her real name, she basically _accused_ me of being a Luthor. That hurt, a lot. Later, she did apologize and said she trusted me. And I was ready to forgive her too.” said Lena.

“Ok. So you worked it out in the end? That’s good ?” said Kara, hopefull.

Lena let escape a long sight.

“ Well, no. Turns out that, after all that, I learned she asked Guardian to spy on me. That’s not something I can forgive. She broke my trust and she never apologized for that. So, maybe she forgave me but I couldn’t forgive her,” said Lena.

“But when the earth atmosphere was poisoned with kryptonite, didn’t you save her life with your armored suit, ?” said Kara, not following.

“Just because she broke my trust doesn’t mean I want her to die. I still think National City needs her as a hero. I just can’t trust her anymore.” ended Lena.

Lena couldn’t keep her voice from breaking at the end, letting Kara see how much she was hurt at the fact that Supergirl had betrayed her. Lena had to take a deep breath to prevent her tears from coming at the surface.

Kara felt like a rock had just dropped in her stomach, she never realized that Lena had been so hurt by her request to James. She thought they were past that. She was so focused on her own fears. And she never really apologized as Supergirl for that mistake, she just went on living her life, thinking everything was right. How did she miss that? How could she come back from that?

Kara felt like a hypocrite, holding on to her secret when Lena was still hurting. The real thing that hurt Lena was that Supergirl didn’t trust her.  That was what Lena needed from Supergirl, her trust.

And the only way to prove she trusted her was to tell her the truth.  If she apologized without revealing her true identity, it would only be another layer of lies.

“You’re right, she was wrong to break your trust like that. And I can see it’s still hurting you. The only way to make the pain stop is to restore that trust...There’s something I wanted to tell you for a while, and I realize now that I've waited too long. I thought I was protecting you. But I can see now that I was hurting you. I can only hope that it's not too late to restore the trust between you and Supergirl.” said Kara, her heart was heavy.

“Ok… you're frightening me now? “ said Lena starting to get anxious. It was not like Kara to be so dramatic.

“I want you to know, that no matter what I’m gonna say, I love you. I really do. You are the most important person to me and all the decision I’ve made were to protect you. And if I hurt you, I’m truly sorry. All I can do is try to make it up to you and hoped you can forgive me…”

“I love you too Kara. And you don’t need to protect me. You can tell me anything. There’s nothing you could say that can make me stop loving you. It’s too late for that. ”  said Lena, trying to reassure her.

Kara felt a tear roll on her cheek, she quickly wiped it.

"I… well… there is no good way to say it, so I’ll just say it quick. There’s a good reason why you're confused. I think, your subconscious has already figured out the truth.  And the truth is that...

I’m Supergirl.” said Kara.

 

_to be continued..._


	6. Post-Revelation

 

Lena felt her heart sink to her stomach, her lung stopped for a second and her brain froze. She let go of Kara’s hand like it was burning her. 

Some events from tonight went through her brain on fast-forward: Kara lifting her like she weighed nothing. Kara ripping her blouse like paper. Kara single-handedly ripping through the leather of her couch… how could she’d been so blind?

Before she could say anything, the sound of the door unlocking startled them both. It was followed by the office’s door slowly opening. A ray of light broke the darkness of the room and blinded them both.

Lena duck under the cape, by reflex.

Kara put her hand in front of her eyes to block the light from the door. Using her x-ray vision, she detected one female form in the entrance. And it didn't look threatening. She relaxed a bit.

“Why is it so dark in here?” said Jess, talking to herself. She nearly tripped on the raincoat on the floor. She caught herself up on the wall just in time to prevent her fall. “God damn it!” she muttered, before finally switching up the lights with anger.

“What the heck is that doing on the floor ?” she said, angrily looking at the raincoat.

That's when her vision caught sight of the ripped blouse unceremoniously dropped on the floor, a couple of feet further. She knew at this exact moment what she walked on. _Fuck! I can’t believe I just walked on my boss and her girlfriend,_ though Jess.

She started walking back, keeping her line of sight toward the ground, hoping to get out of here before she could see anything more compromising. Unfortunately, it was hard to not notice the black ripped panties on the white carpet beside the couch.

_God, why do you hate me so much?_ thought Jess, raising her eyes to the ceiling while slowly walking backward, hoping to get out before any more unwanted information was burnt forever in her brain.

That’s when a movement caught her eye again. Unable to stop herself, she looked in direction of the couch. She saw Supergirl lowering the hand, the one she used to block the light from hurting her eyes.

As soon as Kara lowered her hand, she regretted it. Because next thing she knew, she made eye contact with Jess and saw the shocked look on her face. _She thinks I’m Supergirl,_ thought Kara.

She saw Jess quickly glance at her cape, noticing the obvious human form hiding under. And it didn’t take a genius to deduce who it was.

She heard Jess let escape an involuntary ”Oh my God!” before putting her hand over her mouth and leave the office as quickly as she could.

The light in the office was still on and when Lena removed the cape from over her head, she saw Kara in plain light in her supersuit, confirming without a doubt what Kara said a minute ago. Kara and Supergirl were one and the same. A million of questions were colliding in Lena’s mind. Before she could formulate one, Kara spoke.

“I know we really need to talk about this. But I have to stop Jess before she leaves. I’m gonna talk to her but I'll come back, I swear. And I will answer all your questions. In the meantime, you could… well, try to find something to cover yourself ?” said Kara, wincing at her own words.

In a flash,  Kara jumped from the couch, picked the raincoat on the floor and gave it to Lena. “Sorry.” She added, knowing damn well, that the blouse Lena was wearing earlier was irremediably damaged. But Kara had a more pressing problem to take care of and no clue how she was going to do it.

She ran toward the door, she needed to catch Jess before she left. She had to make sure Jess wouldn't talk about anything she saw.

Just like that, Lena found herself alone, half-naked on the couch, still in shock from the revelation she just had. Looking at the door closing before her eyes.

\---

Jess was at her desk, packing her things. Her back was turned on Kara.

“ Wait, Jess! Let me explain…” started Kara.

Jess had already finished packing her things and was now walking quickly toward the elevator with Kara on her tail.

“No need to explain, I should never have entered the office without knocking. I know. That was stupid of me. But there was no light under the door, I thought Lena had left and… Oh God, I’m so fired!“ ended Jess, rambling. She started pushing the button of the elevator frenetically.

“I’m sure Miss Luthor won’t fire you,” said Kara, trying to sound reassuring.

She had followed Jess near the elevator doors and was standing beside her. “ Listen, I know this must look weird. What I'm gonna say will probably gonna be hard to believe, and it will sound very cliché… but it’s not what it looks like.”

Jess had to bite her lips not to burst in nervous laughter. She was stubbornly looking at the light indicating the elevator was on its way when she replied.

“Yeah, sure! Let me guess. You were just taking a nap together on the couch… and Lena’s shirt fell off? I understand, these things happen!” replied Jess sarcastically.

She final condescended to look at Supergirl for a second. She blinked and rolled her eyes before looking back in front of her.

“This red doesn’t suit you,” said Jess, flatly, like she was over caring about it.

Supergirl looked at her cape and boots, wondering what Jess meant.

“This isn’t my regular suit, I'll give you that. But it’s the same red I always’s wear,” she said, frowning.

“I was talking about the lipstick on your face... It’s more Miss Luthor’s color,” deadpanned Jess.

– Ding !— the doors of the elevator opened and Jess walked in.

Kara instinctively ran her hand over her mouth, trying to remove Lena’s lipstick from her mouth, but only managing to smudge it more.

Before Jess pressed on the lobby button, she added.

“So, what were you saying again? Oh yeah, I think you stopped at: _it’s not what it looks likes._ ” Jess made a little pause, letting her words sink in. Before Kara could defend herself, Jess added.

“And just before you dig yourself a deeper hole… I also saw the black panties on the floor,” ended Jess.  Jess vigourously shook her head and shoulders, as if she wanted to erase the images from her memory. ”I think there's is nothing more to add,” said Jess pressing on the lobby button.

Kara was cornered. There was no way she could explain that. She needed a new plan. She could appeal to Jess' trust into Supergirl, hoping she didn’t just destroy it. Just before the door closed, she jumped into the elevator.

“Ok, you’re right. I can’t explain. But I need you to believe me, no matter how bad it looks, I swear on my honor that Lena didn’t cheat on Kara with me,” she pleaded.

Jess looked back at her like it was the dumbest thing she said so far.

“Oh, I know that!” said Jess. "That's not why I'm mad!"

Kara didn’t understand Jess reasoning. How else could Jess explain what she just witnessed? And why else would she be mad?

“That still doesn’t make it ok. I mean, you literally can fly _ANYWHERE_   and you couldn’t keep your extra-curriculum _activities_ somewhere other than Lena’s office, for God's sake?  Some of us WORK here you know! Now, I’ll never be able to sit on that couch again… and that’s only if Miss Luthor doesn’t fire me for interrupting her sexy time with her superhero girlfriend. And don’t start me on the fact she doesn’t know that I know about you… How am I suppose to explain that I knew and didn’t tell her!” said Jess in a rapid voice, getting more worked up with each sentence.

Kara was too in shock to answer anything. Jess carried on.

”Maybe you should be the one to tell her? That I already knew about you being Supergirl? Do you think she’d be less mad if it came from you?” asked Jess.

Kara finally seemed to recover the ability to talk. “ What? Wait a minute, you knew? How? ”

“Of course I knew! Glasses and a ponytail are not really what I would call a good disguise. I can’t believe you think it is,” said Jess.

Kara grumbled. “ I’ll have you know that it works, on most people.”

Jess arch her eyebrow, skeptical.

“Maybe, for people who’ve never seen Kara and Supergirl up close… but once you’ve seen both, it’s hard not to see the resemblance!” said Jess like she was stating evidence. “I can’t believe Lena hasn’t figured it out yet. What good does it make to have the IQ of a genius if you can't see the things that are right under your nose? I guess it's true that love makes you blind.”

Jess took a good look at Supergirl from head to toe before stating.

“And no offense, but you don’t get this kind of body by staying behind a desk, typing articles. It’s just not human” said Jess in disbelief. While her eyes were traveling back up, she noticed the absence of crest on Kara’s chest. Her eyes fixated on the spot, she tilted her head and she unconsciously bit her lip.

“Hey, my eyes are up here, “ said Kara frowning before snapping her finger at Jess.

“Sorry, I got distracted,” said Jess, her cheeks getting a subtle shade of pink. She looked straight at the wall in front of her.

Jess' reaction made Kara remember how Jess said that Supergirl would be on her freebie list.

“Wait a minute, when you said you wanted to put Supergirl on your freebie list, right in front of Lena and me... you already knew. What were you trying to do?“ asked Kara, beginning to understand that she's been played.

“I was hoping Lena would figure it out or that you would tell her. She deserves to know the truth, you know, “ replied Jess, protective of her boss.

“You lied to us!” said Kara, outraged.

“I beg your pardon. I didn’t lie. Everything I said was the truth. I may have omitted some minor details,” admitted Jess.

“Okay, so you didn't lie outright, but you lied by omission,” said Kara, crossing her arms.

"Get off your high horses, because when it comes to omission, you're not in a position to lecture me," replied Jess.

Jess let escape a deep sigh, realizing accusing each other would not lead to anything good. She needed a new angle, she softened her tone.

"Listen, I understand that sometimes the intent behind is what really matters. And I can see why you need to keep your identity a secret. I'm not disputing that. But Lena is your girlfriend, she deserved to know and the longest you withheld the truth from her, the more you risked hurting her. Can't you see I was trying helping you both? And on some level, you know I'm right. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be here dressed like that.”

Kara couldn’t deny Jess was right. 

“I know. You’re right… to be honest, I only figured it out tonight,” said Kara, holding her forehead in disbelief. How could Jess figure this all before she did?  And even more, how could Jess pulled so easily on her strings without her noticing. 

She had to admit that when it came to Lena, she was blinded by love too.  The only reason Kara found out about Jess' little ploy was by coincidence. Otherwise, she would never have had a doubt. Thank God, Jess used her powers for good.

“You are very perceptive. More then I gave you credit for,” said Kara sincerely. Before adding.” I hope I count on your discretion, about me being Supergirl?”

“I promise I won’t say a word. I’ve had months to do so if I wanted to. I’m not gonna change my mind now.” said Jess, before adding curious “ So, I guess Lena didn’t react too bad when you told her, or at least if she did, it didn't last long.  From was I saw, you two seemed to be fine ?”

“Hermm ... In fact, I told her seconds before you entered, so I don’t know her reaction yet,” confessed Kara.

“WHAT?  AND YOU LEFT HER ALONE? ” yelled Jess, slapping Supergirl on the arm, knowing it wouldn't hurt her anyway.

Kara was shocked by Jess reaction, she wasn't sure how to react. 

"Yeah! I was planning to go back as soon as we finished talking. Don't worry," said Kara, holding her hands up to calm her.

“What are you waiting for, go back up! RIGHT NOW !” said Jess, scolding her.

The elevator door opened on the L-corp Lobby.

Before Kara could say anything, she heard a blip in her ear-com.

“ Sorry, I have a call from work, I need to pick it up,” said Kara to Jess, on an apologizing tone.

“ What’s up? I’m kinda busy right now, is it –“ started Kara, before being interrupted by Alex.

“ -It will have to wait, there is an escapee from Fort Rozz on the loose downtown. We need Supergirl right now. Law enforcement is overflowed and there is already some wounded civilian. You need to come before someone get killed, it really is an emergency” replied Alex.

Kara closed her eyes in despair while pinching her nose bridge. The timing couldn’t be worst but she knew she had to go.

“I’m already downtown. I’ll be there soon.” She replied before hanging up.

Supergirl stepped out of the elevator in a rush. “I’m sorry I have to go. There are lives at stake. Could you tell Lena I had an emergency? Please ?“ asked Supergirl to Jess. She was aware of the poor timing of her request and she had her most apologetic look on her face. 

“Sure, you had to play the 'life in peril card'! Un-be-lie-va-ble! Fine, I’m gonna talk to Lena. But if she fires me, you better intervene in my favor.” Said Jess, pointing a menacing finger at Supergirl, pushing the last floor button with her other hand.

“You got it! “ replied Kara, before speedrunning toward the exit door and disappearing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I must say this was fun to write. I really like Sassy Jess. Also, thanks for everyone who leaves an appreciative comment. It's very nice to know you like the story.


End file.
